Desire II Von Duchess
Desire II Von Duchess -''' 17-letnia córka Księżnej z bajki "Alicja w krainie czarów". W konflikcie przeznaczeń opowiada się po stronie Buntowników, dlaczego? Dziewczyna szczerze wstydzi się apodyktycznej oraz zwyczajnie gruboskórnej matki. W głębi duszy, boi się być do niej porównywana. Chciałaby napisać swoją własną historię, ze szczęśliwym zakończeniem. Przepełnioną przyjaźnią oraz prawdziwą miłością. Tak, wbrew pozorom Desire jest romantyczką i marzy o wielkiej miłości po wsze czasy. Dziewczyna w przessłości pełniła rolę klasowej szarej myszki, dziś sprawa wygląda trochę inaczej aczkolwiek nadal pozostaje raczej na uboczu. Interesuje się głównie sztuką - malarstwem,fotografią oraz muzyką. Samodzielnie tworzy piosenki. Osobowość Desire jest osobą, która stara się kierować w swoim życiu sercem oraz emocjami, które niekiedy stanowią dla niej drogowskaz działań. Często miewa huśtawki nastrojów, bardzo łatwo ją wyprowadzić z równowagi, i sprawić, by w mgnieniu oka zmieniło się jej nastawienie. Bardzo łatwo ją zranić, czy wyprowadzić z równowagi, co przyczynia się do jej częstych ataków agresji, w większości przypadków - agresji słownej. Rzadko kiedy posuwa się do rękoczynów, lecz jest zdolna użyć siły, zwłaszcza kiedy ktoś zajdzie jej za skórę. Z reguły dość łatwo ją uspokoić, lecz jak sama twierdzi - czas jest najlepszym lekarstwem i stopniowo wszystko wróci do normy. Ze względu na to, jak często zmienia się nastrój dziewczyny, większość osób wyrobiło sobie dość niepochlebną opinię na jej temat. Jest powszechnie uznawana za nieobliczalną - często zmienia zdanie i nie wiadomo czego można się po niej spodziewać. Do Desire należy podchodzić z dystansem, wiele rzeczy sobie samej dopowiada, a niektórzy uważają, że zwyczajnie wyolbrzymia niektóre kwestie. Dziewczyna od małego żyła we własnym świecie, z głową w chmurach, aby odciąć się od wszystkich złych rzeczy, które ją napotkały. Mimo to, upiorka z łatwością nawiązuje relacje, zwłaszcza z osobami starszymi od siebie, przed którymi łatwiej jej się otworzyć. Głęboko wierzy w to co robi, nieustannie dąży do perfekcji, i wszystko czego się podejmuje jest wykonywane z należytą precyzją. Niczego nie odkłada na później i sumiennie wywiązje się ze swoich obietnic. Dużą wagę przykłada do organizacji swojego planu dnia, przez co ma mnóstwo notesów, czy kalendarzy, zapełnionych listami ważnych rzeczy do zrobienia, czy też datami, o których wolałaby nie zapomnieć. Desire jest dziewczyną nad wyraz szczerą, nie boi się wyrażać swojej opinii w różnych tematach i wytykać wad czy błędów, na które inni nie zwróciliby uwagi. Zwykle zauważa tę gorszą stronę sytuacji i rzadko kiedy szuka pozytywów.W nowym środowisku przybiera maskę oschłej, chłodnej dziewczyny, co pozwala jej zabezpieczyć się przed ewentualnymi porażkami. Jeśli zdarzy się, że Desire znajdzie coś lub kogoś kto będzie w stanie przynieść jej radość i satysfakcję z tworzenia, będzie opiekować się tym z niebywalą troską i czułością. Mimo stwarzanych pozorów, Desire jest także opiekuńczą dziewczyną i bardzo dba o swoich przyjaciół, którzy są dla niej najważniejsi, jednak źle znosi zmiany, które zachodzą w jej otoczeniu i mogą w jakiś sposób wpłynąć na nią w negatywny sposób. Dziewczyna ma problemy z dostrzeganiem własnych wartości, bardzo zależy jej na pochwałach i wsparciu ze strony bliskich, bez tego szybko traci zapał i chęci do dalszego tworzenia, jak i rozwijania własnych pasji. Często poniża się nad sobą i swoimi umiejętnościami, brak jej wiary w siebie i odnosi wrażenie, że jest gorsza od innych. Żeby coś zrobić, musi mieć na to ochotę, nie potrafi się do czegoś zmusić, ani działać wbrew sobie. Jest wiele rzeczy, które denerwują Desire, lecz to co ją najbardziej dotyka we współczesnym świecie to rasizm. Od zawsze wpajano jej, że wszyscy są równi, niezależnie od poglądów, religii, czy koloru skóry. Pała odrazą również w stosunku do stereotypów, stara się je obalać i często denerwuje się na widok chłopaka, specializującego się w jej profesji. Uważa, że kobiety zostały zepchnięte na dalszy plan i pragnie udowodnić światu, że wcale nie są gorsze od mężczyzn i też mogą coś osiągnąć w życiu. Wygląd Desire to wysoka dziewczyna o włosach barwy pszenicznego blondu. Taki sam odcie posiadają brwi dziewczyny. Włosy Desi sięgają jej do pasa, aczkolwiek często je upina. Tęczówki dziewczyny są zielone, jednakże obwódka wokł źrenicy ma barwę orzechową. Blondynka posiada pulchne rysy twarzy, oraz typową, wschodnio europejską urodę. Relacje '''Rodzina Desire jest córką księżnej. Dziewczyna posiada młodszą o dwa lata siostrę, jednak nie przyznaje się do niej publicznie. Ba! nikt nie wie, że ona w ogóle istnieje. 'Dalsza rodzina' Rodzina Desi jest bardzo liczna. Nieraz, kiedy o niej opowiada, słuchacz nie może się połapać w opowieściach dziewczyny. 'Przyjaciele' Desire przyjaźnii się z Whitney McQueen, z którą dzieli pokój w dormitorium. 'Znajomi' Valerie Tower - Córka wiedźmy z "Roszpunki" to dobra znajoma Desire, ale nie zanosi się na to by ich relacja przerodziła się w przyjaźń. 'Wrogowie' Desi już pierwszego dnia w nowej szkole nie zapałała sympatią do córki Śnieżki, Apple White. Dlaczego? Desi uważa, że Apple robi zbyt wielki szum wokół jej osoby, starając się być w centrum zainteresowania szkoły. Ponadto dziewczyna uważa, że Apple robi z siebie ofiarę i stara się uchodzić za taką uroczą, milusią osóbkę. Desi denerwuje również niczym niezasłużona popularność córki Śnieżki oraz to, że wystarczy, by zamrugała rzęsami i już wszystko uchodzi jej na sucho. 'Miłość' Desire jest z wzajemnością zakochana w Luke'u. 'Zwierzak' Zwierzakiem Desi jest samiczka pieska rasy jamnik imieniem Strudel. Piesek został przygarnięty przez dziewczynę wbrew woli jej matki. Zainteresowania 'Rysunek i malarstwo' Od małego dziewczyna uwielbiała szkicować oraz malować, wbrew swojej rodzinie. Desire nie przeszkadzało nawet to, kiedy cała brudziła się farbą lub pastelami. Kiedy tylko otrzymywała pieniądze za np. kieszonkowe, wssystko wydawała albo na herbatę albo właśnie na szkicoqniki, kredki oraz ołówki. Miłość do szkicowania została dziewczynie do dziś, bardzo często widywana jest ze szkicownikiem czy pudełkiem kredek. 'Fotografia' Co prawda rzadko, aczkolwiek Desire robi zdjęcia nie amatorsko. Wielokrotnie uczęszczała na różne kursy fotograficzne i wie naprawdę wiele na temat fotografii a także obróbki materiałów cyfrowych. chociaż woli malować tradycyjnie, na kartce. 'Pisanie tekstów' Desire samodzielnie pisze teksty. Jest to jej sposób na to, by jakoś dać upust emocjom nagromadzonym w ciągu dnia. Wszystkie pomysły spisuje w swoim ukochanym zeszycie, jednake nikomu nigdy ich nie pokazuje. Uważa to za coś szczególnego i zbyt osobistego, by chwalić się tym na lewo i prawo. Biografia skrócona Desire dzieciństwa usłanego różami nie miała. Dziewczynka często zostawała sama, matka Desiwogle nie zwracaja na nią uwagi i pewnie gdyby nie opiekunki, nie wiadomo co staoby się z Desire. Jeszcze gorzej zaczęło dziać się kiedy na świat przybyła siostra Desire. Wtedy to już wogóle nikt nie zwraca na dziewczynkę uwagi. Desire wielokrotnie prbowała podjąć próbę zwrócenia na siebie uwagi, aczkolwiek wszystkie kończyły się fiaskiem. Dziewczyna poddała się - wtedy też postanowiła że znajdzie sposb by nie musieć wypełniać swojego baśniowego przeznaczenia. Za żadne skarby nie chciała traktować innych tak jak jej mama. CDN Niezapomniane cytaty Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Buntowniczka - Dziewczyna szczerze gardzi swoim basniowym przeznaczeniem.thumb|left|120px Nie widzi siebie w roli kolejnej, brzydkiej i apodyktycznej księżnej. Ma te do rodziców wielki al o to jak wyglądało jej dzieciństwo. Desire bardzo zaley na tym, by inni patrzc na nią nie myleli o jej rodzinie. Do osb Szlachetnych osobiście nie chowa uraz, aczkolwiek jeśli już posiada wybór - robi wszystko by nie obrać "fuchy" matki. 'Ceremonia Dziedziczenia' 'Pałac Dziedzictwa' Wystąpienia *Brak Ciekawostki * Desire w przetłumaczeniu z j. Angielskiego, oznacza życzenie lub pożądanie. Zaś drugi człon jej nazwiska (Duchess) - oznacza "księżna". * Dziewczyna ma słabość do owoców cytrusowych. * Desi ma nietolerancję laktozy. * Dziewczyna ma bardzo rzadkie i kołtuniące się włosy. Musi je co rano układać, w przeciwnym razie na głowie powstaje jej istna szopa. * W koncepcji, była córką Aladyna z baśni o tej samej nazwie. Klasyczna baśń Alicja w krainie czarów - (oryginalny tytuł) Przygody Alicji w Krainie Czarów (ang. Alice's Adventures in Wonderland) – utwór angielskiego wykładowcy matematyki Charlesa Lutwidge'a Dodgsona (pseudonim Lewis Carroll) opublikowany 4 lipca 1865. Dosłownie angielski tytuł znaczy Przygody Alicji w Krainie Dziwów, jednak pierwsi polscy tłumacze oddali Wonderland jako Krainę Czarów, choć w całej książce nie ma o czarach ani słowa. Książka zachowuje absurdalną logikę snu, jest wypełniona satyrycznymi aluzjami do przyjaciół i wrogów Dodgsona, parodiami szkolnych wierszyków, których uczyły się w XIX wieku brytyjskie dzieci, zawiera także odniesienia lingwistyczne i matematyczne. Nowy wygląd - galeria Desire symbol.jpg|Błękitno różany wachlarz - symbol Desire Desire i Luke TTW.jpg|Thought the Woods z Luke'iem Stary wygląd - Galeria Desire divan1.jpg Desirie Divan.jpg desire divan portret.jpg desire epic winter.jpg|Epic Winter Desire ID.jpg Desire Legacy Day.jpg|Legacy Day LaalSallyDesireSheila.jpg Stary wygląd - galeria od innych Desire by Amity.Gala.jpg|Od Amity.Gala Desire simsy 1.png|portret Desi w simsach od Liścia Latest-1.png|Desia w simsach od Liścia Meta timeline *Październik 2016 - "wnioski" Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Desire Divan *Koniec 2016 - pojawia się art i Bio Desi *Luty 2017 -Desire Divan zostaje pierwszą "główną" postacią Rochi mouscedes (zaraz przed Megumi Momo) *Styczeń 2018 - Rozpoczyna się renowacja desire, postać zyskuje nowy wygląd i dziedzictwo. Kategoria:Rochi mouscedes Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Buntownicy Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Ever After High Kategoria:Alicja w Krainie Czarów